<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【叉冬叉】两万公里 by embers_333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681922">【叉冬叉】两万公里</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333'>embers_333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>叉冬叉 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*旧文存档。</p><p>Summary：他要从这里跨过加勒比海和大西洋，到地球的那一边去。他要背着这个包一直往前走，走过两万公里。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>叉冬叉 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【叉冬叉】两万公里</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（上）</p><p>他把钞票紧紧攥在手里，一张一张地数着。</p><p>“别数了，”坐在他对面的男人摸过自己的光头，无名指上的金戒指从眉毛划到耳根，“又不能少了你的钱。”</p><p>布洛克抬起眼睛，咧开嘴冲他笑了一下：“最近在攒钱嘛，总怕查漏了票子。”</p><p>男人用鼻子狠狠地喘了一下，目光不屑地移开，转转悠悠地打量着酒吧里的人。桌子那头布洛克重新低下头去，用发黑的指甲边缘分开两张粘在一起的纸钞。他大概数了一半，眼睛里便透出光来，指腹摩挲过右手剩下的钞票，顿了顿，又抽出来三张。</p><p>“好了？”那人不耐烦地问。</p><p>布洛克一边咬着橡皮筋往左手数出来的钱上套，一边含含糊糊地应声。男人双手按着桌沿把自己的椅子推开，大摇大摆地走了，而布洛克还坐在原地，暗黄色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着手里那捆钱。</p><p>“布洛克·沙耶特！”吧台那边有人叫他。他抬高嗓门“哎”了一声，把那捆钱沿着大腿根部的布料小心地塞到裤兜里，头转过去，往吧台那边看。</p><p>“赚了？”那人一只手肘撑在吧台上，一只手端着酒杯，食指指向他的方向。布洛克点点头，走过来勾住那人肩膀，左手向酒保递过去一张皱皱巴巴的零钞：“一杯伏特加。”</p><p>“那卤蛋出手很阔气，解决他老婆的小情人，酬劳是五百美元，”布洛克放开手，身子贴着吧台往下滑，两条胳膊向后撑着台面，空的那只手刚好能够到自己的那杯伏特加，“但他破事特多，非要狙击，别的法子都不行。”</p><p>“能耐啊布洛克！狙击？！”</p><p>“年轻的时候学过，后来又练过一阵子，跟着……”布洛克拿过酒杯灌了一大口，咕咚一声吞咽下去，然后从嗓子眼里扯出长长的气音，“说起来，老乔治，你最近没接单子？”</p><p>“没有，”老乔治收回自己探寻的目光，“腿伤还没好，先养一阵子。我还等着你说完自己是跟谁练的狙击呢，要是会狙击，我他妈早就又接单了，还用管这条破腿？”</p><p>“那人现在不干这一行了，人嘛，都是要休息的。”布洛克拍拍他肩膀，仰头把剩下的酒喝干净，转过身去摸出零钱，又要了一杯。老乔治闷声嘟哝了一句，没再继续问下去，而是转开目光，看着舞台上跳舞的男男女女。</p><p>“我有时真搞不懂这些有钱人，我之前也接过类似的单子，那小白脸给了二百美元，让我去干掉一个开豪车的西装男，”老乔治在大型音响放出的舞曲中扯着嗓门对他说道，“我就在想，女人有那么重要吗？我这一辈子都没个女人，不也挺好的？”</p><p>布洛克一边往嘴里灌酒，一边心不在焉地回话：“可能他们动真感情了？”</p><p>“情啊爱啊都是那些小年轻吃饱了没事干才谈的，”老乔治胡乱地挥着手臂，“我年轻时也谈过好几个，哪一个有真感情？唉，年轻时不懂，现在感觉自己当时真他妈傻逼。”</p><p>布洛克没说话，他从自己沾了血的黑夹克里翻出半包烟，一根抽出来在嘴里衔着，一根递给老乔治。老乔治道了声谢，从旁边的人那里借了根火柴点火，然后把火柴递了过去。“所以，”他醉醺醺地问，“你有没有过？”</p><p>“有过，”布洛克用两根指头夹出斜叼在嘴里的烟，眼睛垂下去盯着那个小小的火星，半晌也不动弹一下，“有一个。”</p><p>“一个？”老乔治大声地笑起来。</p><p>布洛克跟着他笑，眼角满是皱褶：“忘不掉。”</p><p>“多长时间了？”</p><p>“不记得了，”他把烟再塞回嘴里，“像上辈子。”</p><p>老乔治把手搭在自己壮实的胸膛上，脑袋扬向另一边，像是被他的痴情逗到了一般嘿嘿地笑。布洛克没跟他继续讨论这个话题，而是又要了些酒，有一口没一口地继续喝，好像生怕自己还不够醉一样。他一边灌醉自己，一边无聊地到处看，就在他的目光停留在舞台上的那个红衣服女人身上时，老乔治又凑了过来，喷着酒气问他话：“你的那位，有那个妞辣吗？”</p><p>布洛克撇过脸去咯咯地笑，声音粗砺沙哑。他用手指上的两个茧子掐灭了烟头丢到一边，眼睛抬起来向上看老乔治，嘶嘶地说：“我一般不用‘辣’来形容那个人。”</p><p>说完，他便倒干净杯底的那点酒，结清了账，晃晃悠悠地往外走。他很醉了，头晕得厉害，身后人说什么也听不太清。他踹开碍事的小凳子，扶着高而粗糙的墙壁，一步一步挪到外面去。</p><p>这空街上静得很，归人都睡了，要奋斗的还没起身。夏日的余温褪得干净，冷热刚好，也没什么风。他打着酒嗝往前走，脚步虚浮，路旁的树都在晃，撞在他身上，像特战队那群大老爷们不知轻重的比划。他一边骂一边还手，手掌拍着干燥的树皮，让它们都让开一点。那些树都很自觉，也不回嘴，只往后退着给他让了路。他昂着头走了一会儿，终于走到了自己的狗窝。一整栋公寓都黑漆漆的，唯有那一小扇窗子还透出些灯光，时不时晃过来几个人影。他咕哝着爬楼梯，插了三次钥匙才插进去。门打开时一股汗味扑面而来，有人打着震天响的呼噜，有人在大叫着为一块小饼干扑来扑去。</p><p>布洛克在门口脱了鞋，尽自己所能地不踩到地板上横七竖八地躺着的人。他走到属于自己的小角落，从一个瘪了的铁罐子里倒出所有的钱，再从裤兜里拿出今天赚到的那一卷，最后把它们都堆在那张破了两个洞的床单上。</p><p>他在地铺上跪坐下来，上身往前趴，脸凑到那一堆零钞前面去。借着昏暗的灯光，他仔仔细细地数着，从面值最大的那张开始，再到小的和更小的，他一张张地捻开被折起的角，把数过的都叠成一摞，每往那摞钱上放一张，他就用铅笔头往一张破旧的纸上记一笔。那张纸被画得黑乎乎的，但他还是算出了自己期待的数字。他攥着那张纸，用被烧毁的声带发出笑声，双眼粘腻发湿。那叠钱在黄色的灯光下皱皱巴巴的，十分可怜，有人走过时，最上面的那张便被裤脚带起来，飞到他膝盖前面。</p><p>“还在数？”走过来的那个人说。</p><p>“攒够了，”布洛克头也不抬，“明儿就不和你们这群娘们一起睡了。”</p><p>“熬出头了？”那人显然习惯了他这么说话，也不较真，只活动着筋骨躺在地铺上，长长的手脚无情地侵占着布洛克的地盘。</p><p>“不算熬出头，”布洛克卷好被自己捋得整齐的钱，把剩下的钱塞到夹克的内兜里，和小半包烟放在一起，“走完这步之后还不知道怎么办呢。”</p><p>“那你就这么走了？”</p><p>“不知道哪天我就死了，”布洛克站起身来，从窗台上拽下来自己的黑色大包，把里面的东西全都倒在地上，“死之前总要去一趟。”</p><p>他捡了一身最结实的衣服留在外面，剩下的全都叠起来塞进包里，然后他绕过地上的人，把自己扔进浴室里冲了个澡。生锈的喷头断断续续地喷出来一些冷水，浇在他脸上，又顺着他脖颈往下流。他稍微清醒了一些，便把指甲清理干净，用毛巾将自己的身子擦过一遍，再把头发放在喷头底下冲了冲。</p><p>然后他穿好衣服，拎着大包，费力地走到门口，关上了那扇门。</p><p>他在车站的窗口买了票，用的是之前老乔治帮他办的假身份证。售票员把他的车票递过去，复读机一样说着“欢迎乘坐列车”，而他则拿着印有“布洛克·沙耶特”字样的车票混过了安检，背着一兜家当和两把拆开的枪上了火车。</p><p>火车上什么人都有，他这样的竟然也不算落魄。坐在他旁边的是个戴着顶破毡帽的老头儿，一口牙只剩下几颗，身上是一股垃圾桶的酸味。他有点嫌弃，但念及自己也没好哪去，况且还要省一省体力，就没挪位置。他把包放在自己腿上，双臂横向环抱，下巴刚好能放在包上。他就那么睡了一会儿，头疼稍微好了一些，但满身的疲乏还是消不下去。车里逼仄，他伸不开手脚，便只好维持原来的姿势坐着，一双眼睛倦倦地睁开，往小窗子的外面看。</p><p>“小伙子，你也去东边？”老头儿见他醒了，便开口问道。</p><p>布洛克斜斜瞥他一眼，答道：“是东边。墨西哥边境，加勒比海旁。”</p><p>“加勒比海！那是个好地方！”老头儿兴奋起来，“我年轻的时候在那里生活过一阵子，在港口做工。嚯！那地方可真漂亮！有的时候天和海一样蓝，像一块宝石！我敢打赌你没见过那样漂亮的东西。”</p><p>“我见过。”布洛克把目光从老头脸上收回来，继续往窗外看。</p><p>“不可能的，”老头儿有点自得地说，“没什么比加勒比海更好看了。”</p><p>“蓝眼睛。”布洛克闷闷地说。</p><p>“什么？”老头儿没听清。</p><p>“没什么。”布洛克摇摇头。</p><p>“好吧，但是我还是不觉得有什么能比加勒比海更好看，”小老头晃着脑袋说，“不过可能你比我走的地方多，见了一些我没见过的。看看你的脸！这一副饱经沧桑的样子——你是被火烧过吗？”</p><p>“差不多吧，”布洛克敷衍地答道，“两场爆炸，所有人都觉得我死了，但我还是活了下来。”</p><p>“那你运气可真好！我知道的那些遇到过爆炸的人都没活下来，无论是墨西哥人还是美国人。你还记得特查卡吗？”</p><p>布洛克抬起眼睛：“那是谁？”</p><p>“瓦坎达的前任国王！他被那个吓人的冬日战士炸死在联合国大厦，当时电视上成天都在播这个新闻，但那个时候谁关注他啊？结果他儿子一继任，嘿，瓦坎达立马就变成了一个高科技国家，还接收难民呢！我有个朋友在美国混不下去了，偷渡到瓦坎达，在那里不仅找了份工作，还娶了媳妇！我当时就说，这肯定不是他儿子搞出来的，这个特查卡肯定也知道，结果连这么个深藏不露的人都能被炸死，你说你有多幸运！”</p><p>那老头儿看布洛克又把眼睛垂下去了，便不再叽叽喳喳地说他的那些事了，他伸出手拍了拍布洛克的肩膀，和蔼地说：“小伙子好好休息，你要是到墨西哥边境的话，起码要坐一天一夜的火车，那可累得很！”</p><p>布洛克点点头，做出一副自己已经很疲惫的样子。小窗子被打开一条缝，风恰好吹到他脸上，竟然还带着一点点草木的甜味。他用黑包撑着下巴，脸侧向窗子，不知不觉间便坠入了迷梦之中。</p><p>资产坐在椅子上，头上面还悬着洗脑的机器。他走进来时没发出什么声响，但资产还是注意到了他。那双总是波光盈盈的眼睛怔怔地盯着他的动作看，红润的嘴唇微微张开，显出一脸很茫然的样子。朗姆洛站在他面前，他便稍微坐起来一些，眉头轻轻地皱着，软软地吐字。</p><p>“长官。”</p><p>朗姆洛点点头，上下打量着资产：“受伤了吗？”</p><p>“回长官，没有。”</p><p>“可以，这次任务你完成得不错，我一会儿会把他们叫过来，你先准备一下，”朗姆洛刻意别开目光，却突然像想起了什么一样又看了回来，“等等，你是在发抖吗？”</p><p>“回长官，”资产认真却又好像有点委屈地回答着，“冷。”</p><p>布洛克睁开眼睛。</p><p>之前灌下去的那些酒让他睡不安稳，做了很多乱七八糟的梦。但他也没想到自己竟然睡了这么长时间，现在天色昏暗，显然已经过去了一个白天。他把包放下，站起来小幅度地活动着手脚。他周围的人都睡了，一时间没有人说话。布洛克来回溜达了几圈，感觉发麻的四肢差不多缓过来了，便站在原地，一手扶在包上，一手探进去摸出一堆小零件来。</p><p>他左手手背压着包，手里抓着枪的主干，右手则上下移动，把那支USP手枪迅速地组装起来。他最开始的时候用不惯USP，后来有一次和冬兵一起出任务，却不料对方早有准备，反扑的时候灭掉了半个特战队。他和冬兵被困在一间小公寓里，后背抵着墙壁，耳畔爆炸声不绝。他在逃往这里时用干净了所有子弹，眼下什么武器都没有。他往前蹭一蹭，把前面那具尸体翻了个遍，却只找到一把USP和三个满的弹夹。他盯着那把德国手枪，努力地想看出些门道，一旁的冬兵沉默地看了他一会儿，然后抽出自己腿上的SIG-Sauer，换走了他手上的USP。</p><p>那把奇奇怪怪的USP在冬兵手上像个惹火的女人，他鼓捣了没一会儿，那手枪便变得骄傲又漂亮。冬兵握着枪侧头往外看，然后突然转身，迅速地扣动扳机。</p><p>他很快便听见了几声惨叫。</p><p>后来冬兵没有打干净弹夹里的所有子弹便结束了任务，他跨过战场上的硝烟和血迹，一步步向朗姆洛走来，手里还稳稳地拿着那支美得惊人的USP。他在朗姆洛面前站定，把USP交还回去，声音被面罩拢在一起，轻柔而慵懒。</p><p>谢谢长官。他说。</p><p>那把USP穿越爆炸、湿活、落魄与墨西哥的雨一路跟在他身边，见证他从九头蛇特战队长布洛克·朗姆洛到交叉骨再到墨西哥黑户布洛克·沙耶特，陪他走过他爱上冬兵又失去冬兵的全部人生。现在他站在火车上，狼狈、孤独，像条风光了半辈子之后被一下子打回原形的狗，但他手里还躺着这把USP，这从好多年前寄过来的他一腔热血的证明。</p><p>布洛克看向窗外。天黑得很快，夜色像一团墨水一样糊在一起，窗外有什么都看不清楚。车厢里还亮着那盏接触不良的灯，隔几分钟就灭一阵子。灯亮时玻璃上便是他自己的脸，灯灭了便能看到外面昏茫的夜空。他把包放到地上，在座位上坐下来看着外面。这一夜过去之后他便能到达尤卡坦半岛，在那里他能买到一张长途的船票，花上他之前几个月的工钱。尤卡坦半岛森林遍布，有钱人会在那里度假，如果附近的港口风景好，或许他还能站到高处去，看一看加勒比海，那块美丽的蓝宝石。</p><p>布洛克望着窗外。火车汽笛鸣响，一路奔向远方。</p><p>（下）</p><p>但最后他还是有点失望。码头处停着好几艘灰扑扑的船，近岸的海水是浑浊的绿色，他腰后别着一把USP上了船也没人多看他一眼，倒是满脸的烧伤给他招来了不少打量的目光。他站在船头，搭着栏杆往远处看。天和海交接的地方确实呈现出一种优美而纯粹的蓝色，纵向连接着之前与之后的岁月，横向向他自千百里之外伸展而来。</p><p>他要从这里跨过加勒比海和大西洋，到地球的那一边去。他要背着这个包一直往前走，走过两万公里。</p><p>在喧闹的人声中，轮船呜呜作响，缓缓远离码头。布洛克稍微退开一点，从夹克内侧掏出来一根烟，拢在手心里小心地点着了，才又站到栏杆旁边。海风温暖、潮湿、充满咸味的水汽，那一线夺目迷人的蓝色像浓重颜料层层晕染，在他面前铺展开来。</p><p>他倚靠着栏杆，深深地吸了一口烟。火星在香烟头部烧出一截灰白色的烟灰，随着他手的颤动扑簌簌地落进海里。轮船尾部翻起白色的浪花，把一部分烟灰卷下去，又把一些卷上来。白色的灰烬忠实地拥簇着巨大的客船，像萦绕心头的名字与甩不掉的影子。</p><p>他把烟头顺手丢进海里，有人骂他没公德，操着一口很重的美国南部口音。他龇着牙对那人笑，伤痕和皱纹堆在一起，换来了那人的又一句惊骂。他不去管那些，而是别过头又往海面看。船没驶出去多远，码头和岸还在远处沉默地凝视着，黄色的土地与白色的石砖被拉成一条笔直的线，灰绿色的海水翻涌，把船远远地推出去，像从女人的毛织衫上扯下来一颗黑色的水钻，再扬着手扔到外面。</p><p>布洛克没接触过什么女人，他也不知道昂贵的手工毛织衫和阳光下的水钻是什么样子的。他只知道蓝眼睛，不太像宝石，倒像宁静的湖泊。他从栏杆上把自己撕下来，下了楼梯，在自己的铺位上去了鞋袜，一头倒在潮湿坚硬的被子里。</p><p>他沉沉地睡过去，梦里西伯利亚堆积层叠冰雪，资产拿着一把Milkor MGL向他的方向看，还没有融化的坚冰在目光里浮沉。他走过去，叫他winter，资产压着枪口，说着他听不太懂的俄语，卷舌音像一颗颗小珠子掉在雪地上。</p><p>他足足睡了一天一夜才彻底醒了酒，睁眼睛时满眼的雪化得一干二净，正对着头顶的木头被蛀空了心，洞口黑黝黝的像一只嘲弄的眼睛。他从床上坐起来算了算日子，然后扯过来外套披在身上。铺位又硬又小，他还是浑身酸疼。</p><p>布洛克从地下室走到上面去，阳光晃得他睁不开眼睛。他左右看了看，捡人少的那一边走了过去，当不当正不正，恰是他第一次登船时抽烟的那个地方。离他最近的是一家黑人，父亲向小女儿招手，小姑娘却紧紧抓着姐姐的衣角，两个人一起躲到后面去。</p><p>“来啊，”父亲蹲着哄这两个丫头，“这里风景特别好。”</p><p>“不……”小女儿使劲摇头，奶声奶气地抱怨，“冷……”</p><p>“你已经穿着长袖的衣服了，怎么会冷呢？”母亲把两个女儿从身后扒拉出来，“到爸爸那里去，他不会骗你们的。”</p><p>布洛克往旁边挪了挪位置，心里头又把日子算了一遍。那家人有关冷不冷的话题还在继续，他听不下去，便插了句话：“她害怕，所以才冷。”</p><p>女孩的父亲看向他。</p><p>“我也带过……呃，不会表达自己情绪的人，”布洛克干巴巴地解释道，“我后来才知道这些。”</p><p>那家父母又说了些什么，布洛克没太往心里去，只想赶紧离开叽叽喳喳的小崽子。他放下胳膊四处打量着寻找新位置，却不料那父亲很热情地上来搭话，牙齿露着，笑得毫无敌意：“你是直接到几内亚吗？”</p><p>“要不然怎样？先游回去，再跑去几内亚？”布洛克漫不经心地呛他，眼睛还在四下瞟。</p><p>“不是不是，我问的有问题，”男人爽朗地笑着，一只手挠着后脑勺，“我叫威克鲁·波特曼，很高兴认识你。你的目的地是几内亚吗？”</p><p>“不是，”布洛克干脆地说，“我往东走。”</p><p>“真巧，我们也不是，”波特曼很开心地说道，“几内亚不接收我们这样的家庭，但瓦坎达对没有签证的人很宽容，所以我们也会一直往东走，从西部到东部，横跨整个非洲。”</p><p>他把话说完，便闲适地哼起了小曲儿，用的是另一种语言。他身体放松，吐字熟稔，像游子拥抱乡音。布洛克用暗黄色的眼睛看了看他，依旧看不到什么恶意。他习惯性地把手伸到兜里摸烟，但犹豫了一下，还是没有拿出来。</p><p>他把烟盒推到原来的位置，手继续搭在栏杆上。</p><p>“我也去瓦坎达。”他说。</p><p>夏天火辣的阳光肆无忌惮地洒下来，海水也泛起金色，他们已经远离了海岸，驶向加勒比海的最中央。天上一大块云飘过来把太阳遮住，光微微暗下来，蓝色的天卷起蓝色的海，蓝色的海拥抱灰色的船。被海水浸过的那部分天空是白色的，下面溶溶澹澹一片辽阔的水波。海不是静的，不像蓝宝石，波浪翻滚撞击邮轮，碎得七零八落，倒像烟和火里飘的那些灰。海很蓝，但不够蓝，海也有点绿，但也不够绿，布洛克还是布洛克·朗姆洛的时候曾经见过他以为的加勒比海的样子，但那时他以为是湖。</p><p>他小时候只见过湖。</p><p>更准确地说那是个人工挖出来的水洼，里面养一些鱼，水总是要换。那和冬兵的眼睛不太一样，他不能站到中间的桥上去，冬兵的眼睛里也没有鱼。他们在西伯利亚出过一次任务，在冰原之上，红星的家门口，算是就近解决。资产站在他对面，空茫的眼睛直视着寒冷的冰雪，蓝绿色瞳仁里金灿灿一捧火焰愈烧愈烈，黑衣与白雪之间一把黄金沙漠之鹰被他稳稳地举着，金属指头扣在扳机上，色彩绚丽，浑然天成。</p><p>布洛克抬头。阳光骤然照亮加勒比海，每一寸蓝色的波纹都在燃烧。</p><p>他算是和波特曼一家都认识了，在船上的剩余几天也时不时地说一会儿话。波特曼一家诚恳而热情地邀请他一起上路，他想了想，点点头同意了。这不太像他，但他也不清楚自己是什么，索性就这样含含糊糊地混过了自己这一关。一艘船也就那么大，可看的东西不多，他坐到第六天便觉得自己长了一身的蘑菇，转头看波特曼一家还在大笑着做游戏，又是难以理解又是有点想笑。</p><p>他不知道自己是个什么笑法，不屑的还是被逗的。他像一匹伺机而动的狼，又像条在水里泡得很舒服的鳄鱼，总之不是什么好东西。他黄色的眼睛看着那一家人在甲板上追逐大叫，小女孩顶着短短的卷发到处跑，尖细的嗓子发出咯咯的笑声。</p><p>他又想起资产。他最近总想起资产——巴恩斯。他觉得巴恩斯应该有个女儿，遗传他的棕色头发和蓝色眼睛，精力充沛地在院子里撒野，晚上跳到他身上让他讲个睡前故事才肯钻进被窝。他看过那些资料，巴恩斯是家里的长子，哄孩子很有一套，他会是个好父亲，把自己的小公主宠上天。</p><p>布洛克把喉咙里的肿块咽下去，从剩下的三根烟里挑出来一个幸运儿。他向不远处的高大白人借了火，专注地享受眼下这支烟。过完这个白天还有一天一夜，波特曼说他们在几内亚边境有认识的人，他们联络了一些机构，可以直接从内陆到瓦坎达。</p><p>布洛克叼着烟。这是他倒数第三支烟。</p><p>海风很冷，他抽完烟就回到了地下室，和衣躺在铺位上。那只嘲讽的眼睛冷冷地盯着他看，他也狠狠地瞪那只眼睛，他们两个剑拔弩张地较着劲，谁也不让谁。</p><p>“看什么看，管好你的事。”布洛克骂它。显然他胜之不武。</p><p>眼睛无视他的怨言。布洛克想起来它没有耳朵。</p><p>他跳起来翻出自己的铅笔头，在旁边歪歪扭扭地写下几个脏字，算是给它毁了容。他枕着双手端详着自己的大作，心里头颇为得意。犹豫了几秒钟，他又在旁边画上了一只耳朵，模版是旁边鼾声震天的胖子的耳朵。</p><p>“操你妈。”他恶狠狠地骂。</p><p>眼睛继续瞪他，但是他已经赢了。</p><p>他躺了一会儿，但睡不着，脑子里乱糟糟的。人们陆陆续续地从上面下来，慢慢地都睡了。有个角落里有人还在小声说话，有人在梦里吃了披萨，布洛克百无聊赖地看着眼睛，眼睛也看着他。</p><p>“我应该能见到他吧。”他突然说。</p><p>这有点蠢，但是他帮眼睛画了耳朵。不过他不打算再画个嘴巴，如果它长的嘴和罗林斯那样破，那他就别想安生了。</p><p>“我觉得能，实在不行我就偷偷混进去，反正我又不直接和他见面，”布洛克尽力地压低声音，“他不会想见我，我是他的狱卒。”</p><p>“我真文艺，”他用气声嘶嘶地笑，“他应该不知道我还活着，这也很好。”</p><p>他想到哪说到哪，全无逻辑。眼睛知道这些话，也只有眼睛知道。他还是睡不着，但是心里头总感觉好受了一点。周围的人睡得踏实，门口透进来海上的光。</p><p>眼睛也知道，这些没有边际的话语组成了朗姆洛皱皱巴巴的心。</p><p>第七天傍晚他背着包走下甲板，脚下是非洲广袤的土地。波特曼如约见了那些神神秘秘的朋友，他们像一群昏头昏脑的羊，在夜色中跟着别人上了一辆模样奇怪的车。</p><p>布洛克不知道发生了什么，他睡过了整段旅程。开始时他还能打量周围的环境和同行的人，到后来他上下眼皮开始打架，直到被满脸带笑的波特曼推醒，他才意识到自己已经到了瓦坎达。</p><p>瓦坎达给他登了记，按照布洛克·沙耶特这个名字。他们甚至还给他安排了住所，是大草原南部的一处集体居住地，像极了他合租时住的那间容纳十六个人的公寓。他在集体居住地里挨个人打听，说自己有个白人朋友也在瓦坎达居住，但是不是难民，别人说不是难民我们怎么可能知道啊？你去东边看看，瓦坎达居民都在那边。</p><p>于是他就去了东边。他特意洗了澡，换了身干净的衣服，没带那个又大又重的黑包。他听不懂瓦坎达语，便用英语和当地居民说话。他们有的回答，有的不回答，他比划着说那人是有个铁胳膊的，他们便大笑，说那是白狼。</p><p>资产——巴恩斯——白狼。</p><p>白狼住在湖的旁边，尖顶的小圆棚子。树木最茂盛的那一侧，最左边的那个里面就住着白狼。布洛克点头，趁着没人偷偷摸出来烟塞在嘴里。烟抽完了他就拦住路人问湖在哪里，那人皱着眉头嗅了嗅他身上陌生的烟草气，告诉他要往北走三公里。</p><p>他走了两个小时，一步一步往前蹭。天已经全黑了，他才走到了地方，最左边的圆棚子在树木之外，像一颗被吐出来的葡萄籽。他站在巴恩斯的小棚子前，点着了自己衣兜里的最后一根烟。瓦坎达的夜温柔寂静，除却风与草木的动静，便只剩下飞虫和动物的细微声响。这处草原开阔，居民仍保留着原始的生活习惯，四下里也没有灯。他头顶有一轮不是很圆的月亮，但那光弥足清澈明亮，胜过墨西哥小酒馆的昏黄。</p><p>他从未见过非洲的绵羊、原始的部落，他从未见过草原的月亮。</p><p>他打算抽完这根烟就掀起帘子进去看看。朗姆洛是不会做出这样的事情的。朗姆洛不会在实验室里亲吻资产，不会带着资产出逃，不会一根筋地跑到非洲，也不会钻进屋子。不过现在已经没有这个问题了，他现在是布洛克·沙耶特。沙耶特是个亡命徒。</p><p>那支烟烧得很慢，布洛克觉得自己要老死在烟雾里面，一辈子都再也见不到巴恩斯了。那支烟烧得很快，布洛克还没做好见到巴恩斯的准备，那支烟就烧完了。</p><p>布洛克用手上的两个茧子捻灭烟头，站在巴恩斯的小棚子外。他把彻底熄灭的烟头装进口袋，不让瓦坎达的土地上留下异乡人的灰。他刚刚用来掐灭烟头的坚硬的茧子触碰到了巴恩斯的门帘，他几乎就要掀起来了。</p><p>帘子布料柔软，有的地方支棱出短短的毛，他猜那是瓦坎达的羊毛。有人跟他说白狼养羊，他就想象着西伯利亚的寒冷兵器弯下身子抱着羊狙击的场景。那不太美妙，他还是顽固地觉得巴恩斯应该有个女儿。他应该不会抱着女儿狙击。</p><p>布洛克放下手去。</p><p>他意识到布洛克·朗姆洛还活着，就像巴恩斯还活着，因为巴恩斯还活着。</p><p>但是屋子里面传出声音。巴恩斯的声音。布洛克听见那个软软的嗓音又响了起来，冰雪的痕迹已经不见了，那更像是热带瓜果的甜。他被这声音指引，鬼迷心窍一般挪动着身体。厚实的布料把光都挡在外面，他适应了好一阵子，才看清床上巴恩斯的脸。</p><p>那时候他已经在自己都不知道的情况下走到了巴恩斯的床前，近到能听见他的呼吸声。上一任特战队长曾经跟他说，冬兵睡觉一直很安静，只有做噩梦的时候才会喘，但是布洛克从没听过巴恩斯的呼吸声，他也没见过巴恩斯不被疼痛折磨的样子。</p><p>这是全新的场景。全新的巴恩斯。</p><p>床上的人小幅度地挣动了一下。布洛克退开一步。</p><p>“冷。”巴恩斯咕哝着说梦话。</p><p>朗姆洛突然就什么也顾不得了。他弯下膝盖，跪下身去，上身往前倾倒，将巴恩斯纳入怀中。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>